Boss is Gats
by YoloYaoi
Summary: Boss has been hopelessly searching for gat high and low, and once he has found him...well, what do you think is going to happen?


I do not own the Saints...can u imagine the things I would make them do if I did? O-O

Sorry for a days delay, I was educating myself on the latest game of saints row, to better provide for my homie followers, watchers and stumblerers

Warning: Yaoi love

Warning: Spoilers

Zack had an idea of how difficult presidency would be, but fucken shit! An alien invasion? That fag fuck Zinyak made him go through hell! He was just about ready to quit. He had already retrieved the gang minus Shaundie...he figured it was only fair that she suffer a little, afterall, he did blame her a little bit for Gats death.

He walked into the ship expecting to go take a break when Kenzie brought up a plane. Slowly Zack began to add two and two, how the fuck was Zinyak getting all his information on all his past enemy's? He sat in contemplation, then a light of hope beckoned in his horizon" that's Gat! It has to be Gat! Who else knows all the shit except him?!

He began heading for the transporter. Kenzie protested as well as Matt" it can't be him Boss. Gats dead. You need to let this go." Matt nodded in agreement" highly impossible"

Zack wouldn't hear any of it " I've been without him for too damn long, I'm not leaving him again. I'm getting my best friend back" he stormed off and into the simulation.

Kenzie sighed turning to the screen to guide him. She turned to Matt who seemed teary eyed and in awe" what the fudge is up with you Miller?" Matt had his hands clasped together with stars in his eyes" aww , its simply so damn romantic~3 I simply love a good romance"

Kenzie was missing the romance part then gasped at Matts accusation " you don't mean boss is in love with Gat, do you?" Matt ignored her, lost in his day dream of a reunited couple. Pierce walked in and blinked at the sight of the male who seemed to be in a trance "...ok...british dude is broken.

Matt then whisked away to his computer and continued his fanfiction in which no one would ever read due to the...lack of earth.

So the plane turned out being Shaundie afterall, he fucked himself mentally for being so stupid for thinking Gat was alive. He punched the wall and growled pacing the floor then after a moment of utter misery and sorrow, he came to thinking again. He refused to believe Gat was dead. He was alive fucket.

He wasn't giving up on that again. " I'm going to look for him" he muttered storming off again to the simulator. Little did he know, that all his hard work had paid off and he was on the right track to finding Johnny. With Kenzies help, he was able to track Gats whereabouts, not without a fuck load of fuckers he had to kill in order to get to him. His chest pounded every step of the way, he was closer than he ever was before. He could feel it.

It was then that he was introduced to Gats nightmare which gave him a pained feeling in his chest. Of course his nightmare was losing Aisha, he still loved her. But nothing made him feel the utter joy of seeing Johnny...in some fucked up pixel world. Nothing made him want to laugh more than that...other than Shaundie singing and arguing with herself.

Zack followed Gat vigorously down the pixelized streets, no way in hell was he going to let him go now.

-Boss is Boss -3

He had been in the simulator too damn long. He repeatedly tried saving Aisha, if he could save her, then he didn't have to stay away from boss, he'd have his outlet again! If this had been a dream...well...their would of fucken been a stripper pole and boss involved.

His mind was playing tricks now, cuz boss was with him once again. Fighting with him, helping him. That was so like him, if he could of got out of his routine, he would of mouth fucked that hot fucker. Instead he continued his attempts in saving Aisha. He couldn't hear anything his boss was saying, it was as if something prevented him from hearing him.

Aisha died again but then she didn't? How was this possible? He then slowly began to realize...Zack IS here! His boss came back for him! He was definitely motivated now as he fought the Ronans and saved Aisha, he wanted to get the fuck off this game and back into a reality with Zack. If their was one thing he learned, its that he wants to be with boss, even if he fucking suffers not being able to touch him.

Gat woke up from his false reality, noticing immediately that boss wasn't their, then he smiled hearing the delectable sound of boss shooting and calling his name. He looked surrounded by these fuck faced alien shits. Good. He stood naked cracking his knuckles then neck. " Time to meet up with Zack"

- Gat is Gat-2

These fucking aliens were prolonging him from seeing Johnny too long, and that didn't go with his flow. He was more motivated now than ever! Finally he was face to face with the door. He took a deep breath and stepped in immediately seeing the object of his obsession...in the nude. O-O

Fucken hell...he wanted THAT thing inside him? Fuck it was huge. That cock was NOT no 8 inches.

He forced his gaze away from the thick meat and looked up to Johnny who only smiled walking upto him. His heart fluttered, more like, slammed against his chest repeatedly as he did. He was in love with him! He wanted him. He needed him.

But right now, he was speechless. Luckily, Johnny broke the silence with a cough "so...where now boss?"

Zack blinked then nodded leading him out " let's get going" their was a time and place for everything but now is not that time. " We definitely need to talk Johnny"

Johnny nodded following him out of the mess trying his best not to check out the fine piece of ass that he was going pound one of these days...or at least imagine he was going to.

-later that day

After giving them the shortest explanation as to how he was still alive and what had happened to him, Johnny was ready to retire. He would talk to boss later, he would have liked to now but boss had dismissed him for the night. All he could think about was what it is that Zack wanted to talk about. It must be about his disappearance or the enemy or some shit. Either way, he was glad to get some alone time with him the next day.

-Zack

The next morning, Zack had been lost in what he would say to Johnny, he decided that he shouldn't say anything then went back around and decided otherwise, he was so lost.

Then..he laughed. He shook his head and headed for Gats location. He had to tell him. Even though he knew that Johnny was gonna kick his ass, he still had to let him know.

-Gat pov

So I their I was, sharpening my knife, I admit, I hadn't slept much last night. All I could think about is, what the fuck boss wanted to talk to me about. I kept thinking a lot of sick sexual scenarios in my head, him asking me to bend him over. I could of sworn he was looking at my dick yesterday too, it was probably the size.

I'm pretty proud of my cock, its pretty big, uncut and usually got hard at the drop of a hat...well...then again, I have a hard time getting hard to anyone else except the thought of boss draped in some sort of liquid that I could just lick off his body. Fuck, the things i would do to that body...nothing normal, that's for fucken sure. I'd make him scream for more too.

Just then, from the corner of my eye, I see Boss, or rather, Zack, walk up to me, show time. I try playing it cool but shit, I'm a fucken wreck on the inside.

-Zacks pov

I'm nervous, but I gotta tell him, or risk letting him find out after I raped him, and I think anyone could guess what he would do with those buff ass muscles.

"Hey boss ho-"

I shooshed him then sighed. I had to say it.

"I have to tell you something... for years I thought you were dead, and I blamed myself for it. When you were gone, their was a hole in my life that I tried to fill with anything I could, partying, sex, revenge, sometimes a weird combination of the three, but nothing worked, nothing ever made me feel alive like you did... and I always thought it was just because I was depressed, but seeing you now has made me realize how much I need you, I'm not aisha and I'm not trying to be b-"

To my utter shock, he didn't punch me. He yanked me against his chest and the fucker kissed me! Kissed me! I never would of- fuck yeah! I couldn't even think straight, nah, I was thinking all gay now. Fuck it. I'm going to let this dick fuck me as hard as he can. You couldn't even imagine what a hot ass kisser he is!

-Gats pov

What came out of his mouth came to me as a shock. Never did I imagine boss would miss me that much! Not only that, but he practically declared his undying love to me. Now that's corny, but sometimes, a saint could do with abit of corny.

I couldn't stand it anymore. He was adorable as fuck! It was my natural instinct. I kissed him like I never kissed in my mutherfucken life. Our tongues tangled into each others mouths, Zacks tongue was fucking crafty, outlining the line of my mouth and wrestling with my tongue, I didn't even notice that we were running out of breath. Nor did I give a fuck. I wasn't going to stop and give him a chance to go. I had to keep him here.

As far as I know, this was a fluke that he was going along with. I had to make the best of it while he was still out of it in my expert kisses. It also happened that my hands were slowly drifting down his back and orbiting around his ass pulling him closer against the line of my crotch. Happy to declare that he didn't pull away.

-Zacks pov

All of this was worth waiting for. All those years of being blind, of suffering like a bitch. All of it. If it all led to Johnny fucking Gat feeling me up and fucking my mouth with his tongue, it was all worth it.

His rod was pointed straight up between our chests. Fuck, I didn't even care at this point that this was going to hurt. I wanted him NOW. I licked my lips falling back against the crates taking in much needed breaths " Fuck me like you mean it, Gat"

-Gats pov

My eyes widened, I couldn't help but smile like a bitch" music to my ears" he wants me to fuck him like I mean it? Fuck. I mean everything I am about to do to this guy. And damn, he is going to scream.

So...ready for some real yaoi next chapter? Oooooor should I skip all that? Let me know, also, I'd like to hook Matt up with someone, but who? Let me know. Ttyl kiddos


End file.
